Destiny
by Lilliana Nightstorm
Summary: Lost for years Tabby had no idea of who she was or who she would become
1. The Escape

The thunder rolled quietly outside the window as the rain poured down from the dark sky across the moors. Samantha loved the sound of the rain pouring and the thunder rolling. Tonight, however, there was something in the air that made her wonder about what was really going on in the little cottage she lived in. She lay quiet trying to put together a plan. It had been four years since she moved into the lodge in the country and she wanted desperately to get away. She never knew her parents, the closest thing she had was images of what they may have looked like in her dreams. She imagined them very good looking. As far back as she could remember she was with her captor Bineria. A sudden crash outside of her room caused her to jump out of her thoughts and sit straight up in her cot. 'Calm down, Samantha. It was probably just the cat knocking over a vase. I better get some fresh air.' Samantha thought as she climbed out of her cot. She got dressed and opened her bedroom door quietly. Samantha closed her door quietly and tiptoed past her captor's door. As Samantha tiptoed, past the door, a cold chill passed through her. Samantha turned and looked at the door. A lightning bolt mark was on the door. 'That was not't there before.' Samantha thought. The latch on the door began to shake and Samantha hid in the shadows behind the door. She held her breath as her captor walked to the middle of the hallway and looked around. Samantha wedged herself behind the door and against the wall until her captor went back into her room. Samantha sighed in relief. 'There is something haunting about the way she always looks.' Samantha thought as she continued to walk down the hallway. She quietly walked down the stairway down into the main entryway. She opened the front door and slipped out. As she shut the door the thought of escaping crossed her mind. Samantha ran to a lake nearby and sat on top of one of the rocks. As she sat there she pondered why she had never been able to leave the countryside. Samantha liked the countryside, but she didn't like it with her captor. Her captor had, several years ago, kidnapped her from her family. Actually, it was one of her captor's henchmen who kidnapped her and brought her to her captor. Her captor was an evil witch out for revenge. Samantha had a fear of her captor and her henchmen. Samantha shuddered whenever her captor's name, which was Bineria Maleek, was mentioned, or that of the man she wanted, Lord Voldemort. "Hello." A voice said. Samantha turned around quickly. "Wh-wh-who are y-y-you?" Samantha asked scared. "My name is Professor Albus Dumpledore. I am the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Dumpledore said. Samantha was not as scared in case he would help her, and he seemed very nice. Samantha took a small step towards him. "Are you a wizard?" Samantha asked. Dumpledore looked at her and smile. "Yes, I am a wizard." He said. Samantha turned around and went back to her rock and sat down, staring at the lake. "What are you thinking about? Dumpledore asked. "On my way here I past by my captor's room. When I looked at the door it had a lightning bolt mark on it. I have past by there many a time and it was never there before." Samantha said still looking at the lake. Dumpledore stood pondering over the information he had just received. Samantha turned away from the lake and looked at Dumpledore. Dumpledore's face showed a look of unknowing and then his face turned to sadness. "What is the name of your captor?" Dumpledore asked. "Bineria Maleek. She has been teaching me some magic. Your not like her are you, Professor Dumpledore?" Samantha asked. Dumpledore looked at her sadness even more pronounce than before. "No. I am not like Bineria. I fight against her and Lord Voldemort." Dumpledore said. The lightning flashed and Samantha saw the fear in his face. "What should I do? I want to escape but know not how. How can I escape, when my every move is watched? Except foratnight." Samantha said. "It is no longer safe for you to be here. Come, I will take you some place safe." Dumpledore said motioning for Samantha to follow him. Samantha followed Dumpledore to a river that was close by. When they reached the river a boat awaited them. Inside the boat there was a lantern on a post held by a giant man. As she got in the giant spoke. "I'm Hagrid. It's a pleasure to meet ya. Professor Dumpledore told me a lot bout ya. Yer almos as famous as young Harry Potter imself." Hagrid said smiling. While Hagrid rowed Samantha looked through the darkness at the forest beside her. "Who is Harry Potter?" Samantha asked still looking towards the forest. "He is a young and powerful wizard at Hogwarts. He is a student there. Fourteen years ago an evil wizard named Lord Voldemort killed his parents, but didn't kill him. So, Harry Potter is 'The Boy Who Lived'." Dumpledore said looking around and then stopped when he reached the forest. "Hagrid. Stop rowing." Dumpledore said. Hagrid stopped rowing. Samantha and Dumpledore both sat looking at the forest. What they saw sent chills down Samantha's spine. A creature about the size of an average man slid into the water. Dumpledore looked over at Hagrid. Hagrid picked up one of the ores and held it like a bat. Hagrid was ready to swing if the creature appeared. Hagrid started to row with one ore. After a couple of minutes Hagrid put the other ore in the water and rowed very quickly. 2 hours later When they reached the mainland Samantha got out and looked around. As she looked up the cliffs there stood a castle. "What is this place?" Samantha asked. "Welcome to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Hagrid said stepping out of the boat. "Come." Dumpledore said as he led Samantha through a cave under the cliffs. As they walked into the cave Samantha looked up watching the school disappear. They walked a ways and then came to a dungeon. "What do you use this for?" Samantha asked looking at all the torture devices. "It used to be used to punish the students when they disobeyed. We got rid of it because of the new rule from the Ministry of Magic." Hagrid said. "Now it's used for one of our classrooms." Dumpledore said. Samantha continued to look around until Dumpledore stopped her. "Listen. There is something or someone down here." Dumpledore said. Hagrid walked on ahead to make sure it was safe. As Hagrid turned one of the corners he snatched someone. "Eh, Dumpledore a student out of bed." Hagrid said walking towards Dumpledore holding up a dark brown haired boy with green eyes and glasses. "Ah, young Harry Potter. What are you doing out of bed?" Dumpledore asked a twinkle in his eye. 'Harry Potter! He's Harry Potter?' Samantha thought. "I overheard you and Hagrid talking earlier today about a girl you were going to rescue. I just wanted to find out who the girl was and what she looked like. Honest." Harry said looking at Dumpledore and then up at Hagrid. Hagrid put Harry down. "Longtime no see. I haven't seen you since your aunt and uncle banned my captor and I from their house. I take it that Harry Potter is your real name." Samantha said. Harry smiled. "To think I used to wonder why they changed my name when you two would come over, and why they banned you both. You're a witch are you not?" Harry asked the grin still on his face. "Yes, I am. Now, will you answer my question?" Samantha asked grinning. "I knew it! Yes, my real name is Harry Potter." Harry said. Samantha stopped grinning. "I thought I heard something." Samantha said. As Hagrid walked towards the corridor they heard running and a door slamming shut. Harry turned back to Samantha. "Dudley had a crush on you and had planned on marrying you. My aunt and uncle, along with your captor, planned it to be so, when you both were old enough to marry. Then they found out something and no longer wanted you two to get married." Harry said. Samantha stood speechless looking at Harry. "Let's continue on...out of the dungeons." Dumpledore said. Harry and Samantha walked behind Hagrid and Dumpledore. "Just outta curiosity, why did my captor and your aunt and uncle plan for Dudley and I to get married?" Samantha asked. Harry looked down at his feet and then at Samantha. "My aunt said something about keeping the Dursley's normal. My aunt must have found out later on that you were a witch. My aunt wants nothing to do with magic in her family." Harry said. "Oh." Samantha said as they began to walk up the stairs out of the dungeon. "That wasn't very nice of them to plan mine and Dudley's future." Samantha said as they reached the top of the stairs. At the top Harry parted with the knowledge that he was going to serve his detention the following day. Harry turned and watched as Dumpledore, Hagrid, and Samantha turned down the corridor. 'I better let Hermione and Ron know about Samantha. If she ends up staying, she'll need some help getting around the school.' Harry thought as he went up the changing staircase to the Gryffindor dorms. A silent observer reviled himself and an evil smirk spread across his face. 'A new student? How much fun I shall have.' He thought turning and going to his dorm smirking. With Samantha, Hagrid, and Dumpledore As they walked down the corridor Samantha noticed several pictures. As she looked closer she realized the pictures were moving. "Ah, you have noticed our picture collection." Dumpledore said. Samantha nodded her head. "Am I really a witch, Dumpledore?" Samantha asked. "Yes. Your father was a pure-blood wizard and your mother a pure-blood witch." Dumpledore said as they made it to Samantha's quarters for the night. Hagrid opened the door and Samantha walked in. "It's not much, but all it needs is a little cleaning." Hagrid said as he wiped off some dust from a table with his coat sleeve. Hagrid wiped the dust off onto his cloak. Samantha looked up at Hagrid and smiled. Samantha turned towards Dumpledore. "Bineria always had me cleaning up the rooms in the lodge where we stayed. "Samantha said as she picked up a broom and began to sweep the floor. Hagrid turned around and left, leaving Dumpledore and Samantha to talk. "Did Bineria ever teach you about potions, or..." "She did not teach me about potions, because she said, it was useless for me to learn, though she did use potions herself." Samantha stopped sweeping and looked at Dumpledore. Dumpledore looked at her and smiled. The wind began to blow through the broken window. Outside of Samantha's door two whirlwinds began to form. When the wind's subsided there stood two people. "Welcome to Hogwarts again, Christopher and Amanda...Twitch." Dumpledore said watching Samantha out of the corner of his eye. "Excuse our rudeness for just appearing uninvited. For we have not seen Tabitha in years." Amanda said looking lovingly at Samantha. Samantha watched Amanda as she spoke. "Um, Why did you just now refer to me as Tabitha?" Samantha asked eying Amanda warily. "Your mother's name is Samantha. We used your mother's name so that no one would know who you really were. Lord Voldemort has been trying to find and kill you, because he knows of some prophecy that says that you shall be the one to cause his ultimate downfall." Amanda said. "I know I was kidnapped, but before then I do not remember. In face I do not recognize either one of you." Samantha said moving closer to Dumpledore. "Um...well...you see...when you were first kidnapped it was by a goblin, who then gave you to a pack of werewolves. We found you a couple of years later and took you home with us. We cast a spell preventing you from remembering the time you had spent with them. About a week later you were again kidnapped. We were astonished to find Lucius Malfoy in your room. We had... um, well...we-"A sudden clasp of thunder made Christopher and Amanda jump and turn quickly towards the end of the corridor. Tabitha and Dumpledore walked out into the hallway to get a look at what had caused Christopher and Amanda to jump. In front of on of the windows at the end of the corridor there stood Lucius Malfoy. He looked directly at Tabitha and then at Christopher and Amanda. "I'll finish the story." He said coldly. He turned his attention back at Tabitha. "Come, I will tell you as we walk around." He said with a touch of warmth in his tone. He extended his hand and ignored the awed gasps from everyone. Tabitha took his out stretched hand. As he closed his hand around hers, he smiled for the first time in years a sincere smile. As they turned to walk down the corridor, Lucius stopped and turned to look at Dumpledore. The smile on his face faded and his tone was cold again as he said, "I am going to take her out onto the grounds." Dumpledore nodded his head. Lucius and Tabitha walked down the corridor leaving the three remaining people confused.

Lucius and Tabitha made their way out onto the grounds. "I knew your father. Not the man claiming to be your father in there." Lucius said bitterly as he pointed to the window they had recently been near. "You mean he...was going to...claim to be my father?" Tabitha asked trying to put together what he was telling her. "Yes. Your real father was a powerful wizard. He and I did not like each other a lot, but we did protect each other's children. We did that because of Bineria Maleek. She has wanted to kill our children, because she knows that the prophecy for Lord Voldemort is the same for her. Except, that you will be aided by four other wizards and witches. Bineria knew that you and my son were on of the five to bring about her downfall. We both had been awaiting the downfall of Bineria, so we protected each other's children along with our own. So, upon hearing of your kidnapping I hurried to Airastal Castle, where you lived. I was, unfortunately, too late in getting there to help your father. I walked the grounds of Airastal but found no one. So, I traveled further away to the 'Forbidden Forest'. There...I," Lucius stopped walking and looked up at the dark sky and then back down at Tabitha. "I found your father. He was dead and you were nowhere to be found. Years later I finally found you. That was the night Bineria sent one of her henchmen to capture you. I had planned on grabbing the death-eater and forcing him to show me where you were, if he reappeared. He didn't though. I stood in the bedroom you had been in and waited. The door opened and in walked Christopher and Amanda. They explained they couldn't do anything without risking their lives. I was furious at them. They cared more about themselves that about you. I took it upon myself to tell Dumpledore, since your father wanted you to go there when you were of age. Two, years ago I found out that Bineria Maleek had you and was hiding in a lodge in the quiet part of t he country. Apparently, she had intended to enroll you so that she would not have to teach you, but she found out my son Draco went to school there. Bineria knew that if you went to school there I would end up finding you, so she decided to teach you herself. Although I do not understand why she would teach you magic if she knew what you were capable of." He said turning towards Tabitha. Tabitha looked at the stone walkway they were walking on. "My captor, I mean Bineria, had never explained to me my past at all. She may have taught me because she may have wanted me to believe she was more powerful than I am." She said looking up at Lucius. He nodded his head. "I would have to agree with you. It's about time to take you back to Hogwarts." He said as he turned back towards Hogwarts.

As they were walking Tabitha noticed the look of hatred come across Lucius' face. When they reached the corridor, before Tabitha's room, he stopped. "They've gone to bed now and so should you. I shall leave you now." With a cloud of dark smoke he disappeared. Tabitha walked the rest of the way down the hallway by herself. She turned the doorknob and opened the door. As she walked in she noticed her bed had been turned down for her. 'That was nice of whomever to turn down my bed.' Tabitha thought smiling. Tabitha climbed into her bed and fell asleep.


	2. Hogwarts

Next Morning

Hagrid came and knocked on the door. "Is time to get up der miss. Tabitha. Dress in those robes der on the trunk, and I'll take ya's to da Great Hall." Hagrid called through the door. Tabitha got up out of her bed and looked around the lit up room for the trunk. She found it at the foot of her bed and put on her robes. Tabitha walked out of the room and shut the door. "Today yer going to be sorted into a house. Not in front of de school through. Professor Dumpledore said he would have you sorted in the Great Hall before all the students arrive." Hagrid said as they walked through the corridors and down to the Great Hall.

When they arrived they saw Dumpledore, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Crabbe, Goyle and Draco Malfoy. There were some other teacher's in there, but they did not stay too much longer after Hagrid walked in. Hagrid and Tabitha walked up to where Dumpledore was sitting. "Good morning. I trust you slept well." Dumpledore said smiling. Tabitha smiled back and nodded her head yes. Professor McGonagall walked into the Great Hall with an old worn hat. She placed it upon Tabitha's head. After five minutes of deciding the sorting hat shouted," Raven Claw!" Hermione was the first to walk up to her afterwards. "I'm Hermione Granger. Welcome to Hogwarts." She said extending her hand. Tabitha shook her hand and smiled. "I'm Tabitha Twitch. Thank you for the welcome. I'm afraid I know nothing really about Hogwarts or magic. I know a little magic, but that is about it. I have heard of Hogwarts, but nothing about what it was like or anything." Hermione smiled and looked up at Professor McGonagall. When she moved aside Tabitha got a glimpse of Harry and another boy. "Miss. Twitch, Raven Claw will be your house next year, since we are nearing the end of this year. You will begin as a third year student, but you must also take all of the classes and such that you would have taken your first and second years. Since we do not have any summer school at this time you will have to begin the work while you are here and do all the rest of the work from home until you are caught up with the other third years when they return." Professor McGonagall said as she took her seat at the head table. A snicker arose from the Slytherin table and Tabitha turned to see who it was. The slamming of a door and a tall dark looking man quickly gliding to the front of the Great Hall hushed the snickering. He turned around quickly, once he reached the head table, and looked at the Slytherin table. "Five points each will be taken from Slytherin." The reason for his kindness was enough to render Tabitha confused. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle watched solemn faced the imaginary creatures upon their table. Ron came up beside Hermione and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet a fellow red-head that is not in my family. My name is Ron Weasley." Ron said as Tabitha shook his hand. Ron smiled along with Hermione and Tabitha. "It's nice to meet you. Ah, now here is someone I know very well." She said as Harry walked up to her. "So we meet again. Well, these are my friends, and those three over there are Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle." Harry said. "Who is the teacher that just walked in awhile ago? The one that deducted points." "Thatis Professor Snape. He's the head of Slytherin House. Better not mess with him, he hates anyone who is no in Slytherin.well, almost everyone. He plays favorites ya see." He said. Tabitha nodded her head. Professor McGonagall told all of the second year Griffindors to sit at their tables because other students were beginning to file into the Great Hall. "See ya later." Hermione said waving as she walked back to the Gryffindor table. "Come, Miss. Twitch. We must get your room." Professor McGonagall said escorting Tabitha down the middle of the Great Hall.

When they reached Tabitha's chamber professor McGonagall turned to Tabitha. "You will be sent back to Airistal Castle to live with your mother during the summer holidays." She said as she opened Tabitha's door. "How will I know if the woman I see is my real mother?" She asked turning when she got to her bed. Professor McGonagall turned and looked at Tabitha from the doorway. "Ask her what your real name is." She said as she closed the door and returned to the Great hall. "Okay. Now to get my bed ready." She said as she dusted off her bed. She climbed under her covers and closed her eyes.

The Next Morning

Tabitha slowly opened her eyes, and tossed off her covers. 'I slept very well last night.' She thought as she got out of bed and got dressed. 'I wonder when I'll be able to leave my room.' (Knock, knock) "Come in!" The door opened and Hagrid walked into the room. "Today's tha las day for summer break. Professor Dumpledore says you ares to stay with me today, and I'll take ya home." Hagrid said smiling very wide. Tabby smiled and followed him out the door and into the hallway. They walked down the staircase and out the corridors to Hagrid's hut. Once inside the hut, Hagrid put on some tea. "Sorry if I moved too fast fer ya. I'm so big I forget that others have to take smaller steps than me." Hagrid said as he gave Tabby a cup of tea. As Tabby took the tea she looked around the hut. 'This place has a feel of warmth and happiness surrounding it.' She thought as she sipped her tea. "How's tha tea?" "Delicious." She said smiling. "We'll be leavin bout six. We'll ride with the first years on da boats." "Kay." They walked around the grounds until it was time to go to the boats.

When they got into the boats Tabitha noticed how beautiful the lake that they crossed was. 'What a beautiful place this is. I can't wait till I see Airistal Castle. I bet it's just as beautiful as Hogwarts.' Tabby thought smiling. As the shore came into view Hagrid turned to Tabitha and smiled. "At da station we will be met by a man ew will take you to Airistal Castle." Hagrid said before turning around and looking ahead of him. Tabitha gave a weak smile to the first year that was sharing the boat with them and watched as the shore came closer and closer. When they reached the shore Hagrid got out of the boat and helped Tabitha and the first years out of the boats. He lead them to the train station and there Tabitha saw a man dressed in rich muggle clothes. As she neared him he smiled a sweet soft smile. "Welcome back, Miss. Tabitha." He said smiling pleasantly again. Tabitha could not help but smile back at him. "Tabby!" Tabitha turned around, and smiled when she saw Harry and his friends walking towards her. "Hey, we just wanted to say good-bye. You can send us letters by owl post if you'd like." Harry said. Tabitha looked at them and smiled. "I' d love too. One question though." Tabitha said as Harry gave a sheet of paper with Ron, Herminione, and his addresses on it. "What's that?" Harry asked. "Why did you call me Tabby just now?" "Oh. Tabby is the nickname we've given to ya. We won't call you it anymore if you don't like it." Harry said. Tabitha smiled. "I don't mind. It actually makes me feel that I have friends. Well I better get going." Tabby said waving good-bye and following the man at the station to an awaiting limo. Just as she was about to get in she turned to look at her friends. Their families were greeting them. As she turned her head, watching her friends leave, she caught sight of Draco Malfoy. He was staring at her with an evil look on his face. Tabby got into the limo and as the door shut she sighed a sigh of relief. As the limo drove away to Airistal castle, Draco glared after it. 'I can't wait till next year.' He thought as he turned and left the train station.


	3. Life at home

Tabby enjoyed the ride to the castle. It was filled with beautiful scenery, and sights. When Tabby stepped out of the limo she gasped. The castle was very large and it seemed even larger to Tabby because she had never seen very large places, except for Hogwarts. Armond, the man at the station and her driver, took Tabby's bags and beckoned her to follow him. As she followed him she tried to take in every part of the enchanted castle she was to call home. They stopped at beautifully gold-framed doors. As she stood looking at the doors in awe her name began to engrave itself upon the door. "Ah, your bedroom remembers you. I am to inform you that your mother will be here tomorrow and will welcome you then." Armond said smiling. Tabby smiled back up at him. "Thank you. Would it be possible for me to get something to eat?" "Why of course you can. Come, I will take you down to the kitchen." Armond lead her down to the kitchens. When they walked in they were met by several house elves anxious to make their visitors happy. "Oh, before I forget, this letter came for you." Armond said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter. He handed the letter to Tabby and then quickly bowed and left the kitchen. She opened the letter and read it.

_Tabitha,_

_I forgot to mention that my house would welcome you here whenever you need it. If you ever need a place to stay or live, you are welcome to come and live here at Malfoy Manor._

_Lucius Malfoy _

Tabby smiled as she finished the letter. 'Don't worry Mr. Malfoy, I will.' She thought as she took some food one of the house elves was offering her. She put the letter back into the envelope and then went upstairs to her room. She smiled as her chamber door opened for her before she even touched to knob. As she made her way into the room the fireplace lit itself. She sighed in content as she walked over to the window and looked out. She smiled when she realized that her home was on the ocean's coast. The waves were crashing against the cliffs and the moonlight on the water was breathtaking. Airastal is not too much different than Hogwarts, except Hogwarts is almost double the size of Airastal.' Tabby thought. She could not believe the view. She took a step back from the window and turned to the fireplace lit bedroom.

Tabby walked over to her vanity and sat down and looked at herself in the mirror. Her reflection showed a girl of twelve with shoulder length auburn hair, dark fudge brown eyes and freckles nearly covering her face. She smiled as a thought crossed her mind. 'If I didn't know better I would think I was related to that red-headed Ron Weasley.' She laughed at her reflection. "How dull. Nothing-extraordinary here. Just plain me with nothing much to show.' Bineria had always told Tabby that she was plain so she believed it was. True she was no great beauty, but in her own way she was very pretty. Her hair was usually the first thing people notice because of its color and brightness. Tabby turned away from the mirror embarrassed at her reflection. 'I forgot why I dislike mirrors.' Tabby said sighing and plopping onto her bed. She smiled as she curled up into her silk comforter. She looked back out the window and saw a snowy owl fly past. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When she awoke the next morning she got out of bed and went into the bathroom to take a shower. When she finished she wrapped a towel around herself and another around her hair. She walked into her closet and picked out an outfit. She changed and then emerged from her room. She went into one of the drawing rooms and found Armond giving orders to some of the other servants. She smiled and walked up to him. Armond looked at Tabby and smiled. "Your mother has just arrived and she wishes to see you once you have had your breakfast." Armond said as he led her into the breakfast parlor. She sat down and soon some house elves came in and placed some food before her on the table. Once she had finished eating she was led to one of the other drawing rooms. When she walked in she saw a beautiful brunette dressed in an eighteenth century dress. The woman turned around and looked at Tabby. "Hello. You probably don't remember me, but I am your mother." She said walking closer to Tabby a look of longing upon her face. Tabby snapped out of the daze she had been in and looked fiercely at the brunette lady. "W-what is my real name?" She asked. The woman stopped advancing and looked at her. "Your real name is Tabitha Samantha Michele Tari Sachninar. You may only know your first name, but don't worry. You did a very well at asking the question Professor McGonagall told you to ask of me. I am very happy to see you." Mother and daughter talked for hours and soon it was time for lunch. They walked into the dining room, where their lunch was awaiting them. They ate and went back to the drawing room, where Mrs. Sachninar began to teach her daughter how to be a proper lady and various other aristocratic and non-aristocratic things. After a couple of hours dinner was ready and they dressed in their evening attire and sat down at the table. "After dinner, I would like for you to work on your homework for Hogwarts." Her mother said. Tabby nodded her head in agreement. Tabby quickly finished her dinner and began her homework.

"Okay, let's begin with transfiguration." She said as she pulled out a quill, some ink, and a piece of parchment. "Let's seeokay. This isn't so hard." Tabby said as she worked on her transfiguration. Once she finished her transfiguration, seven hours later, she began her charms work. When Armond knocked on her door to see how she was, he was surprised to hear that she had already finished two years worth of transfiguration work in only seven hours. "What's wrong, Armond?" She asked. "No one has ever been able to finish a transfiguration assignment so soon after it was given. It usually takes the smartest student, who has a large knowledge of magic, two to three hours just to do one assignment." Armond said. "Oh." Tabby said looking at her recently finished work. Armond left and Tabby continued with her other work confused. Once she finished charms she smiled to herself. "This is so easy. Now it is time for bed. I'll finish the rest tomorrow." She said before turning out her light in the drawing room she was in and making her way up to her room. Along the hallway to her room she looked at all the pictures that were hanging up. Many of them wished her a goodnight and smiled. She smiled back and curtsied to them. Soon she was standing outside of her door. "Miss. Tabitha? I have come to inform you that we are expecting company tomorrow. Apparently you know who our company will be." Armond said. "Who are they?" "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, Madam. They are expected at about tea time tomorrow." A smile spread across Tabby's face. "Thank you. Good night, Armond." Tabby said as she rushed into her bedroom and onto her bed. "G'night, Miss. Tabitha." Armond whispered closing the door. Tabby smiled as she drifted into a restful sleep.


	4. Nightmares and Friends

As Tabby ran through the dark, haunting forest she turned to look behind her. No one is there, so she slows her pace to a walk. Sweat is pouring out of every pore in her body and she feels cold and in pain. Blood comes from her forehead as her head feels like it's going to bust. A shriek, like that of a demon reaches her ear and she is off again. It's getting louder and louder. There is a hut in the distance and she runs faster to reach it before the creature reaches her. The shrieking stops and she turns and looks behind her. The creature is covering its face. As she turns to look back at the hut, she notices that the hut is more of a house to her. A glowing warmth comes from inside the hut. She slowly approaches the door and knocks. A rustling sound comes from behind her and she quickly turns her head. The creature was now standing in a lightened area refusing to move any further. It looked like a house elf, but with goblin in him. His eyes were large and his skin was the color of peas. He began to growl and she saw his razor sharp teeth. His body was scrawny but powerful. His nails reached three inches and were sharpened to a point. The door opened and she turns to look upon a boy about her age. Behind him in the hut, there are four others. Three about her age and another who was a giant of a man. The giant invited her in, and she is taken to an enormous chair. She looked around the room at the people that are about her age. One had blond hair, another with fire red hair, and another with brunette hair and the last with black hair. She opened her mouth to speak but the door burst open and a dark figure walked in holding a wand in front of him. He raised the wand and pointed it at her and then

Tabby awoke with a start. She shivered and climbed out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and splashed some warm water onto her face. (Knock, Knock) Tabby walked over to her door and opened it. "Armond? What are you doing here?" "I sensed you were upset about something, so I come to see if you were alright." He said, concern on his face. "I'm fine. I just had a weird dream. A creature, not unlike that of a goblin and house elf combined, was chasing after me. I ran to this large hut, which seemed vaguely familiar, I went inside and saw some familiar faces. The owner of the hut was a giant. There were two people I didn't recognize. One had blond hair the other was dressed in all black." Tabby said confused. Armond smiled. "You're just remembering your past, present, and future. As a little girl your father tried to save your life by taking you through the woods of the 'Forbidden Forest'. He came upon a large hut where a giant of a man lived. Do you remember the guy you had tea with?" Tabby nodded her head. Then realization hit. "The man my father met is the some one that I talked to and had tea with." Tabby said smiling while she shook her head. Her smile faded and she looked back up at Armond. "What of the man in black?" Armond looked at the floor then solemnly raised his head to look at her. "He is from your future. Though he has hunted for you for his entire life. He is your half-brother Jamar. Soon after his birth he was also kidnapped. Although he was brought up to hate all that is good and to kill the five wizards who, it is written, will defeat his father." Tabby's eyes grew wide. "Thenthen his father is –" "Voldemort. Your mother was knocked unconscious and did not know of her pregnancy until she was six months along." Armond said. Tabby looked down at the floor suddenly feeling alone. "Come. Why don't we go down to the breakfast room?" Armond said putting his arm around her. Tabby nodded her head and they went to the breakfast room. Armond made her a warm glass of milk to help her go back to sleep. She drank her milk and then went back up to bed.

Morning

(Knock, Knock) "Come in!" Tabby said groggily. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as her guest came into the room. " I figured you'd want up early so that you would be done with your work before tea time." Her mother said. Tabby lazily nodded her head and smiled up at her mother. "Yes, that would be a good idea." She said as she tossed her covers off and climbed out of bed. "Incendo." Armond said pointing his wand at her fireplace. Immediately a fire began and light flooded through the room. "Thank you, Armond." Armond bowed and left the room so Tabby could change. Once she was dressed she went down to the breakfast room. "Come. I made you a special breakfast. Your mother will be joining you in a half an hour." Tabby nodded and sat down. Once she finished her breakfast, Armond took her plate and replaced it with her homework. "Thank you, Armond." Tabby said as she began to work.

One Hour before tea time

"Finally. Now to get ready before–" (Ding, dong!) "Miss. Tabitha. Your friends are here." Armond said a couple of minutes later. "Thank you. I'm going to change. I'll be right back." Tabby said rushing back upstairs to her room. "What am I ...got it!" Tabby said as she grabbed an outfit and quickly put it on. She rushed down to the living room her friends were in. "Hey, guys!" Three teenagers turned around to face her. "Hey! What've you been doing?" Hermione asked. Tabby let out a deep sigh. "Homework. Ya'll?" Harry and Ron looked at each other and then at Hermionie and Tabby. "I've been doing homework. Ron and Harry have been-" "Practicing our Quidditch skills." Ron interrupted. Hermionie glared at Ron. Tabby smiled and shook her head. "So what do y'all wanna do?" Tabby asked. Hermionie stopped glaring and turned towards Tabby. "Let's go to the museum." Hermionie suggested smiling widely. Harry and Ron groaned and rolled their eyes. Hermionie and Tabby ignored them. "Sounds good to me." Tabby said. Mrs. Sachninar walked into the living room and stood next to her. "What are you and your friends going to do today?" she asked. "We were thinking of going to the museum. " "Which one are you planning to go to?" "Um,…well how about the one in Chestenville? The one with the quid ditch stuff in one part and the magical stuff in the other." Tabby said. "I'll have Armond take you when it opens." Mrs. Sachninar said. "But for now why don't the boys play some chess and you girls look around in the library." Hermionie and Tabby smiled at each other then looked at Harry and Ron. "Okay." They said as they tossed their hair and walked towards the library. Harry and Ron looked at Mrs. Sachninar and smiled. "Thanks. Um, where is the chessboard?" Ron asked. Mrs. Sachninar smiled and pulled a chessboard out from under her favorite chair. "Armand and I would play this when we had nothing else to do." She said smiling widely as she placed the chessboard onto the table. Ron began setting up the chessboard while Harry stood speechless. "Is something wrong, dear?" Harry looked up at Mrs. Sachninar and smiled. "Um, well I was actually thinking about what moves I am going to make and how Ron might repay me afterwards. Other than that, everything is fine, so far." He said shrugging his shoulders. "I'm ready, Harry." "wish me luck." Mrs. Sachninar nodded her head and smiled. 'If they only knew.'

with Hermionie and Tabby in the library

"Hermionie? Could you help me catch up?" Tabby asked as she took a book from the bookshelf. Hermionie stopped looking through the books and smiled towards Tabby. "Sure. I'd love to help someone who will at least try to understand what I am saying." Hermionie and smiled slyly. "Most people are like that. Particularly guys." Hermionie looked up at Tabby and smiled shyly. "Harry and Ron don't like to work on school work very often. They prefer to talk about Quiddich." Tabby smiled back at her. "So I've noticed." They both began laughing and then realized they were not alone in the room. "Excuse me , Miss. I came to inform you and your guest that we will be leaving in a hour." Armond said bowing. "Thank you. Um, did you already inform the boys?" Armond chuckled softly and shook his head. "No, Miss. I was on my way to inform them after I left here, Miss." "Kay. Thank you, Armond." Armond bowed and left the room. "You know Armond is not all that bad looking." Hermionie said. Tabby smiled and nodded her head. "True. It's just too bad we are not a couple of years older." Tabby said looking at Hermionie from the corner of her eye. Hermionie smiled shyly and looked at Tabby then quickly back at her book. "Come on. Let's finish looking at these books and then go enjoy ourselves at the museum. I'm sure we can find something to talk about while we wait and are there." Tabby said smiling.

At the Museum

"See ya later. We're heading over to the quid ditch section." Ron said pulling Harry behind him. Hermione and Tabby rolled their eyes and headed over to one of the tables to work on their homework. "Okay. Now that we're here what shall we talk about while we work?" Hermione asked. Tabby smiled as she looked up from her work at Hermionie. "Um, well how about we talk about school right now. I feel like I need to know some of the rules and stuff." Tabby said the smile still on her face. "Well, the first thing you should know is no one is…" "Hey, girls. Whatcha up to?" Ron asked. "We're tying to have an intelligent conversation." Hermionie said. "Hence why we came over." Ron said smiling. Hermionie glared at him and turned back to Tabby. "So what were we talking about again?" "You were gonna tell me about the rules at school.


End file.
